Battle Pirates Wiki
Welcome to the Battle Pirates Wiki Welcome to the Battle Pirates wiki. We’re a collaborative community about Kixeye's Facebook game Battle Pirates, that anyone, including you, can edit. Battle Pirates is currently in its Beta stage and is still under development, being updated with new content every few weeks. *If you find this wiki useful, please "like" it, see it as a token of appreciation for the contributors. *When you find errors, omissions or new information, please don't hesitate to modify this wiki, it is a community effort after all. *Before you make a change to this wiki or comment, please login . This makes it easier to see who did what or to contact you. *There is a helpdesk page on the forum (Community -> Forum -> Helpdesk) where you can ask questions about the game. We will try to answer them as quick and complete as possible. Remember there is no such thing as a "dumb" question. NEW: Achievements have been turned on in this wiki. Vote and let us know what you think about them! There's a wiki about another game of Kixeye's at backyard-monsters.wikia.com. Latest Update: Base Invaders Briefing 28/1/2012 TIP in Winning With Minimul Repairs: Top Fleet types to use. Currently Engine Subs with instant repairs seem to be doing the best against bases. Coming up second are Du4 Sea Wolfs with thuds 17.5 mins per ship. Best chances of soloing bases are the ones that are 2-5 levels below your own. The higher the base level the stronger the base defenses & the stronger the fleets you'll face. When attacking a base, come in from the side. If you come in from the bottom BOTH defensive platforms will fire at your fleet at the same time. If you come in on the right or left side you can take out that side, then target the other defensive platform moving across the middle of the map to it. With HB1/Thud IV you can hit the main platform as your heading to the final defensive platform on the opposite side that you came in on. Faster lower repair fleets are doing much better then stronger slower fleets they are just getting less resources per base. The trade off in using a stronger fleet is that you have to waste a lot of resources with your stronger fleet in repairs, but you can hit more bases at a time & gain more resources. If you do NOT have Sea Wolfs or Subs you can use Battle Barges with Thud IV & the highest armor available to you. Some players are reporting success at combining Armor Specials (Reactive, Albative, & Layered Armor) with an attack range increase or combat speed increase. Good Luck Captains, & Happy Hunting. ~ LordDrago The very first Base Invaders event is starting soon! During this event the Draconians are stepping up their campaign to colonize and crush the sectors currently occupied by the Forsaken. Using the resources gathered during the last four Revenge Raids, the Dracs will start construction of their mighty war bases. Expect Draconian construction sites to arrive quickly and be very well guarded. Count on their best fleets and heaviest defense platforms to be deployed as they seek to delay and deter any Forsaken response. They are highly organized. But in their hubris they have underestimated the Forsaken yet again. Incomplete Drac bases have only a tiny fraction of the power a fully operational base would have, which gives the Forsaken an opportunity to strike. In preparation for this very day the Forsaken Council has been training their Captains to join forces and work cooperatively. Up to four players can now join forces in a single battle to create huge armadas of Forsaken ships - an unstoppable force to overcome any immovable object. No, the Dracs will not see this coming... So Captains, be cooperative, be brave, be victorious, and we will all prevail! Combat Rules This event is primarily a multiplayer combat event. To succeed you will need to group up with other players and attack as a combined force. The more players you fight alongside, the less damage you will take and the faster you will achieve the event prizes. *'Quota and leaderboard points are awarded from the damage you do to Drac base platforms and ships.' *Looted resources no longer count toward quota and leaderboard points. *'Draconian bases are numbered like player bases.' *'Loot is given equally to all players in the same battle whenever any single Drac platform or ship is destroyed. '''The more powerful the Drac base the more loot is given from destroying it. Players will be able to over-loot up to 5x just as when attacking player bases. *'Up to four players can be in combat against a Draconian Outpost at one time.' *'Battles are 'rolling' which means that players can join while other players are already in combat.' **A yellow glow around a Draconian Outpost means that it has less than 4 players attacking it, and you are able to join the battle if you so choose. **A red glow around a Draconian Outpost means that the maximum 4 players are already in combat and you cannot join. *Only Draconian Outposts support 4 player battles. Salvages, player bases, etc. are still single fleets, or a maximum of 2 players. *'There is no Friendly Fire! You cannot attack or damage other players' ships while in combat against a Draconian Outpost. *'''Each player can only have 1 fleet in a multiplayer battle. Prizes Due to the epicness of the event a suitably epic prize has been garnered. The blueprint to the largest Draconian ship to date, the mighty Dreadnought, has been found and will be given to the top 4 players in each sector. Not the best 4 player group but the best 4 players. Nevertheless, grouping up with 4 other players will lead to less damage to your ships and quicker progression in the event. Please note, leaderboard/quota points are generated from the damage done to Drac platforms and defending ships. Looted resources no longer count toward leaderboard/quota points. Sector Prize: Draconian Dreadnought Hull for the top 4 players. 8 Weapons, 4 armors, 4 specials, 13000 total weight. Quota Prize: Draconian Compound Armor. Reduces damage taken from all surface weapons. Quota Point Requirements: Quota #1 = 80,000 points, Quota #2 = 800,000 points, & Quota #3 = 8,000,000 points. Extra Information Repairs time will be halved during the event and Salvage fleets will drop off in number as the Draconian channel more of their resources into constructing bases. Player relocation will also be off. Good luck Captains! Cooperate with your Forsaken brethren and show the Draconians the righteous power of the Forsaken Alliance! -CM Swag Information source http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/162554-Base-Invaders-Briefing Latest Update Update to Hailstorm on 1/26/2012 Greetings Captains, Yesterday we delivered an evening update that adjusted the effectiveness of Hailstorm Turrets against Victory Mortars. The adjustments to the Hailstorms do not affect their use in fleet battles. We try very hard to release community announcements in conjunction with game updates. Our commitment is to provide you with an awesome gaming experience, and we will continue to improve our announcement process. As new features are added to Battle Pirates (and believe me we have a lot of awesomesauce planned) we will be working in parallel to balance existing features. Best of luck, Captains! -SWAG From http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/161678-Hailstorm-Update Battle Pirates: Base Invaders 25 2012in-game reports tells that Reports from Forsaken Intelligence point to disturbing developments in the Draconian Empire -- intense construction of new Outposts is underway. We cannot allow these Draconian settlements to gain full functionality. We must strike hard together. Each sector will join forces on January 28th to eliminate all construction sites. Base Invaders Start Times:** Sectors 1-100: 9am PST Sectors 101-200: 10am PST Sectors 201-300: 11am PST Sectors 301-400: 12pm PST Sectors 400+: 1pm PST ** All players will have 72 hours to execute this coordinated attack. The Duration is from Saturday 28 Jan 2012 at 9:00am until Tuesday January 31 at 9:00am. By Admiral Dredge Event website is at https://www.facebook.com/events/231887376892593/ Battle Pirates Update January 20th New Blueprints:'' Small, Medium & Large Cargo Holds -'' Available in three sizes, the Cargo Hold can increase space on your ships, enabling you to transport more resources at once. New Blueprints: Hull Streamlining I, II, & III '-' '''Hull Streamlining increases your ship's cruise speed on the World Map. '''Tutorial Bugs Fixed: A bunch of typos & other small bugs were fixed as part of this release. Improved Hack Checks: '''Better, faster, stronger tools to help us deal with hackers. For a full list of updates & past updates check here. Previous Update '''Battle Pirates Update January 13th Blueprint Streakbreaker: (Still awaiting implementation or confirmation that it has been implemented) This passive feature will award a player with a blueprint piece if they have destroyed a certain number of Draconian fleets & not yet received one. Basically, no more scenarios of destroying 1,000 fleets and not receiving a blueprint. Hammerhead Hull as Foresaken Tech: (Implemented) All players will now have access to the Hammerhead Hull that is unlockable in the Naval Lab. This version does not have the "tiger stripes" paint that the previous versions had. The yellow & orange painted hulls will remain exclusive to the winners of Revenge Raid I & II. Hammerhead Variants A & B: (Implemented) The Council has also completed its update of the advanced variants of the Hammerhead. Both A & B have received an increase of 1000 armor points, 50% extra turning speed, & an increase in evade. We advise captains with those advanced hulls to test them out in battle & provide feedback on their newly enhanced capabilities. Hammerhead A & B have also been given slightly more max weight to compensate for the increase in armor. Ship Dock Level 10 has had it's max fleet weight slightly increased as well. You may notice that your Hammerhead A or B's need to be repaired. This is due to the increase in armor points appearing as 'damage' when actually it is just missing the extra health from the extra armor. Your Hammerhead A & B ships are not any worse off than they were, they just need to be repaired back to full health, which is now +1000 armor points. Free Officer: (Implemented) Each player will now receive one officer to assign to any task & will not require you to recruit a friend to obtain. Further updates to the Streak-Breaker & Officers are coming so stay tuned! Paul Preece Exec Producer As more info on the update becomes available, this will be edited to reflect what is going on. NOTE: For full list of updates check here. Game Information Mercenary Fleet ' 'Quests and Rewards ' 'People ' Basic Knowledge Starter Protection Damaged protection How to read your Battle log Blue Prints Memorial and Tribute page Events '''Battle Pirates: Base Invader ' '''Officially Announced on 25/1/2012 Event Date and Time: 28 January 9 am to 31 January 9 am PST Event FB Page: https://www.facebook.com/events/231887376892593/ HIghlights: #As many as 4 players can attack a Draconian Base and players can join halfway. #One can only hit 5 levels above and below ones level's draconian base. #Damage to base and fleet counts as points to prize and ladderboard, loots no longer counted. #Repair time is halved during the event. #Loots are divided among attackers. #No friendly fire in draconian base fights. #Player relocation is off. #Prizes: #*Sector top 4 players: Draconian Dreadnought Hull: 8 Weapons, 4 armors, 4 specials, 13000 total weight. #*Quota Prize: Draconian Compound Armor 1,2 and 3. Reduces damage taken from all surface weapons. Last Event (Unannounced) On Jan 19th an event was created on facebook, once it was questioned on the forums the mods said that it was NOT supposed to have been announced yet & the event was removed. In another post someone asked when would the Draconian Bases become attackable & a mod answered soon. Then later on this event appeared. Here is the information from that event posting which is subject to change at anytime. Battle Pirates: Base Invaders Public Event By: Admiral Dredge Event Date & Time: Thursday, January 26, 2012 at 9:00am until Wednesday, February 1, 2012 at 12:00am Event Location: The High Seas If you would like to see the event information & the expired link to the event click here What needs Work *Tips and Tricks *Build costs where not yet specified (oh ho, REAL helpful) *Rocket construction and research requirements, usage *Merging information from Resources and Buildings - Resource Producing *Fixing to Specialization attributes, clarifying build and research cost, adding graphics *Specials, put here which weapons they protect against or enhance. *Starter Protection *Explain making a personal photo album of potential farms *Finding farms with gunboat / skirmisher fleet *Effects of ranks on ships, how much exp points per rank etc. *Usage of the Great Hall, Officers, recruitment. *Scrapping and refitting Hulls *Quests Latest activity Category:Browse